The Wheel In My Head Won’t Stop Turnin’
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Yes, it had been a miserable, sleepless night for the secret rock star but there was no excuse for what she said, even if it was just because she was tired and cranky. Based on The Wheel Near My Bed Keeps On Turnin' *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. So, this is based on 'The Wheel Near My Bed (Keeps On Turnin') I've used some of the dialogue from the show, changed some and added my own along the way. Hope it's ok!**_

The Wheel In My Head Won't Stop Turnin'

"Ugh, I've never been so tired." Miley said as she collapsed backwards on her bed, wig still clutched in her hand. The room was eerily quiet, and sitting up now Miley's eyes widened when she realized that all traces of Lilly having been there have disappeared. Panicking, she saw the note that was left on her pillow.

'_Miley,_

_I heard what you said, so congratulations – You're not stuck with me anymore.'_

Gasping in shock, Miley pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number she knew backwards and in her sleep. No answer. Again. Still, no answer.

"C'mon Lilly pick up." She said aloud to herself, sadness and panic evident in her voice.

'_Hey this is Lilly-'_

"Stupid voicemail" Miley closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose while she waited for the greeting to finish. "Lilly, it's me. Please, you've got to call me back. Where are you? Please Lilly, come back!" Her voice was cracking as she tried to hold back the tears. Surely if Lilly were to get the message she'd be able to tell.

Then it hit her – Lilly had gone to her dad's. Without so much as a second thought, Miley grabbed her keys and sped off to her car, not even bothering to leave a note for her father or change out of her Hannah clothes. As luck would have it, it was rush hour so the hour long trip to Ken Truscott's house would take longer. Sitting in traffic, Miley couldn't get her own words out of her head. She could only imagine what Lilly must be thinking.

'_Dad look, if I knew that life with Lilly would make me this miserable, I wouldn't have invited her to live with us – but now I'm stuck with her.'_

Yes, it had been a miserable, sleepless night for the secret rock star but there was no excuse for what she said, even if it was just because she was tired and cranky. If Lilly knew the real reason for her uneasiness, would she be forgiving? The truth was, Miley Stewart aka Hannah Montana was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her blonde haired best friend.

…One week earlier…

"GRRRRRRR!" Lilly stormed into the house. She was upset.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked as she walked over to her.

"Of all the cruel, selfish, inconsiderate- ugh!" Lilly was angry and pacing back and forth.

"Oh no it's Oliver isn't it?" Miley asked. Secretly she hoped she was right for her own reasons.

"I can't believe it! How could she do this to me?!"

"She? Oliver's in love with someone else!!"

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about my mom!" Lilly said.

"So, what's really wrong?" Miley asked. She hated seeing her best friend this upset- or upset at all.

"She" Lilly said dramatically as she closed her eyes and sank into the couch. "Got a job!!"

Miley scrunched her face up in confusion as she sat next to Lilly. "Okkkk…?"

"And they're giving her great benefits and wonderful opportunities for advancement."

Robbie Ray spoke up. "So, what's the problem?"

Swallowing hard, Lilly looked between the two of them. "It's in Atlanta."

Those three words alone make Miley's heart feel like it was breaking. "You're moving?" she asked, hoping to god that she'd heard wrong. Lilly simply nodded her head.

"You're moving to Atlanta?!" Miley exclaimed as she stood up. "I can't have my BFF in the ATL- OMG!"

"I know! It's gonna be TTFG!"

Both Miley and Robbie Ray looked at her waiting for an explanation for that little abbreviation. "That's taa taa for good?!"

"Oh. Yeah well what about your dad? He just lives an hour away, can't you move in with him?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Dad no, then she'd have to go to a different school."

"Hey wait, maybe your dad's right, I mean, that way I can still date Oliver and still see you once in awhile!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Miley said as she sat down next to Lilly again. Leave it to Oliver to walk in just then. As Miley watched Oliver think he was about to be dumped she was hit with an idea. Truthfully, she couldn't figure out why it didn't immediately come to her. She offered for Lilly to move in with her.

"Are you serious? You really want me to move in with you?" Lilly looked so hopeful it made Miley's heart flutter.

"Are you kidding? Of course, we both do right dad?" Miley said as she grabbed Lilly's hand and walked towards her father.

"Absolutely, you're family." He said.

"Yeah! See, everybody's happy!"

Well, Jackson wasn't happy, but that didn't really matter. Lilly was always there anyway and they had sleepovers at least once a week already. So really, nothing much would change.

Well, Lilly's parents agreed enthusiastically. They loved and trusted the Stewart family. The opportunity was too good for Heather Truscott to pass up but she felt better that Lilly's life wouldn't be disturbed. Yes, she was still seventeen but give it one year and there was always the possibility that she would go away to college. It was moving day for Lilly and Robbie Ray had hired a moving truck and after three hours, Miley's room looked like it threw up.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Thank you Miley." Lilly said and Miley wrapped her in a warm hug.

"You're my best friend Lil, I can't live without you." Miley said. It was the truth, although, Lilly didn't realize the extent of the meaning behind the words. "Come on; let's go see what dad made for dinner." Miley took Lilly's hand and led her down to the kitchen.

Turns out, Robbie Ray ordered takeout. After dinner, Miley and Lilly settled in on the couch and watched a movie, but when it was time for bed, well, things got complicated. Lilly was on the phone with Oliver for hours, then she was tossing and turning in her bed restlessly and that damn hamster- it was hell. Finally, Lilly was sleeping peacefully and Miley wanted to gouge her own eyes out. She had thrown a pillow at Lilly's head to get her off the phone and it worked. When she was tossing and turning, Miley fought the urge to crawl into Lilly's bed and wrap her arms around her. She fought that desire because she figured she'd owe Lilly an explanation. Instead she opted to quietly yell at her in annoyance. And that hamster- god the constant squeaking and drinking and peeing. It was after four when Miley made her way down to the couch to hopefully get some much needed sleep.

Lilly looked completely rested. Of course, she slept well. She went to the beach and unbeknownst to Miley, she heard Miley's little outburst and when Miley got home and found an empty room that smelled like her best friend she couldn't take it. She needed her back. But what would she tell her?

"Oh, I hope that's the new phone book, I have a quarter page add." Ken Truscott said as he eagerly got up and crawled over Lilly's bed to answer the door.

"Hey Mr. Truscott, can I talk to Lilly?" Miley asked shyly. Turns out, Mr. Truscott's house was actually an overcrowded and too small apartment now that it was full of Lilly's things.

"I have nothing to say to her!" Lilly screeched.

"I understand." He said before turning back to Miley. "Come on in." Miley smiled and stepped past him.

"DAD!" Lilly was annoyed.

"Look, whatever happened, you guys have got to talk about it so go ahead; I'll just be in Lilly's room." Ken Truscott sat on the bed and pretended to close the curtain wall that was now crumbled on the floor. "This will work better when the curtain's up."

Miley turned to Lilly. "Lilly, I'm sorry I said that stuff about you, please come back."

"Forget it; it's going to take a lot more than that lame apology for me to leave all of this." Lilly fanned her arms out signaling to the small space around her as she sat on her bed.

"Really?" Miley asked her as she scrunched her face in confusion.

Lilly sighed. "Why do you even want me back anyway? I obviously make you miserable."

"I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?!" Lilly asked.

The phone rang and Lilly's dad scurried through the many things to get it. After imitating a woman's voice and getting two very amused and confused looks from the girls, he took it and stepped into the closet on a business call.

"Next time you have a problem with me you should just come talk to me about it instead of going behind my back." Lilly said as she got up and went to the small kitchen that was next to her bed.

"All right fine." Miley began as she followed Lilly. "I can't stand your midnight mush talk with Oliver, your leaky squeaky hamster and the fact that you run away every time you hear something that I only say because I'm tired and cranky. And, last night was kind of miserable, but I was ten times more miserable when I came home today and saw that my best friend in the whole world was gone."

Lilly put her apple down and hugged Miley. "Aww." Miley smiled into Lilly's neck as they heard her father crying from the closet.

"So, you really want me back?" Lilly asked to make sure.

Miley smiled. "Yeah, I need you Lil."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been on the phone that late when you were trying to sleep, and then I couldn't sleep." Lilly said. They were holding each other at an arm's length now.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, when you got home, what did you really think?" Lilly asked.

Miley swallowed hard and blushed. "I, um- I panicked, I called you a few times and you didn't pick up so I left you a voice mail-"

"I got it right before you got here actually." Lilly said.

"I think my heart stopped Lil, I didn't even leave a note for my dad I just got in my car and drove as fast as I could to get here."

Lilly looked straight into Miley's eyes and then down to her outfit. Sure enough, she was still dressed as Hannah down to the single pink glove. Lilly smiled and took the gloved hand in her own and raised it up slightly. "You didn't even take the glove off? Thank god the wig was off." Lilly said laughing lightly.

"Yeah well, if the wig was still on when I collapsed on my bed it still would be, I wouldn't care that people probably would write down my license plate and follow me home. I had to get to you." Miley said seriously, her lip quivering as tears shone in her eyes threatening to fall at any minute.

Lilly was shocked. "Why Miley?" she asked quietly.

Miley was suddenly shy and afraid but somehow mustered the courage to do what she did next. Taking two steps, she pushed Lilly back so that her back was pressed to the sink.

"Miley?" she questioned quietly. Miley was pressed completely against her, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"Because I love you." Miley said simply before leaning in and capturing Lilly's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and gentle and Miley shuddered at the feel of Lilly's tongue against her own. When she pulled away, Miley leaned her forehead against Lilly's.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I know that you're with Oliver but I just had to let you know. Please don't let the fact that I'm in love with you prevent you from coming home." Miley said as she moved to look into Lilly's eyes.

Lilly could see all the love Miley felt for her in her eyes and could feel the truth in her words. Truth is, Miley's kiss was gentle and soft and make her knees week and her heart race. Lilly reached up and cupped Miley's face in her hand, smiling when Miley leaned into the soft touch and closed her eyes. Lilly then reached up and kissed the brunette again. The kiss was deeper, and when Miley moaned Lilly was sure she felt her own heart skip a beat. Kissing Miley was so different than kissing Oliver. It was amazingly better.

When they pulled away for air, both girls were blushing furiously and smiling like little girls who just snuck ice cream out of the freezer before dinner. "How are we gonna get my stuff back?" Lilly asked.

Miley brushed a strand of hair out of Lilly's face. "I'll hire a truck tomorrow to move it all back; it's too late for that now. Are you ready to go home?"

Lilly smiled. Home. Yes, home was wherever Miley was. "Yeah, let me tell my dad."

Miley moved away from Lilly and when she turned around both girls saw that he was standing in the closet with the door opened watching them. He had seen the whole thing. Staring at each other across the room, Miley unconsciously took Lilly's hand in her own once more.

"Dad, um we worked everything out and I'm going back to Miley's." Lilly said.

Ken cleared his throat and looked between the two girls. "I know I saw you." He said, causing both girls to blush again. "What about Oliver?"

Yes, what about Oliver? Miley wondered. Sure, she would respect Lilly's wishes and let her be, but after the kisses they just shared, Miley hoped they wouldn't be the last.

"I'm going to break up with him tomorrow." Lilly said causing Miley to look at her with hopeful eyes and her father to have his mouth opened in shock.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked quietly.

Lilly smiled warmly and chastely kissed Miley's lips. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Why?" Both Miley and Mr. Truscott asked at the same time.

"Because Oliver's kissed _never_ make me feel like _yours_ do." Lilly said as she stared deep into Miley's eyes.

They broke their gaze on each other when they heard sobs coming from the other side of the room and before they knew it, Lilly's father had them both wrapped in a tight hug.

"Oh I'm so glad that you worked everything out girls." He said as they were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you dad, for everything." Lilly said.

"You're welcome honey." He said as he hugged her one more time. "You take care of my little girl Miley." he said to the brunette as he hugged her goodbye.

"I will sir, for the rest of my life if she lets me."

That night both girls slept great. Miley woke up with Lilly in her arms feeling refreshed and overjoyed. Mr. Squeakers came home with them and his new home was now on the kitchen counter away from the bedrooms. Robbie Ray was worried sick but when they got home he immediately noticed the hand holding and contentment both girls felt when they walked in. He had a feeling Miley went to get Lilly. When Lilly checked on her hamster before bed, Miley made sure she had a small towel to cover half the cage with and when Lilly smiled, Miley kissed her tenderly and both girls were unaware that Robbie Ray had witnessed it. He smiled to himself.

When they got up, breakfast was on the table.

"'Mornin' girls. I called your dad Lilly and then a moving truck. It's there now getting your stuff and they're going to call when they're on their way." Robbie Ray said.

"Thank you Mr. Stewart. I'm sorry I ran like that." Lilly said shyly and Miley grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok darling'." He said. "Oh, and I'm happy for you both."

Both Miley and Lilly blushed scarlet. "Dad I-"

"You love Lilly, I know."

"How do you know?" Lilly asked curiously.

"A father knows these things." He said grinning. "Plus, I saw you kissing last night."

After a good laugh, Miley and Lilly took turns in the shower and settled on the couch while waiting for the truck with Lilly's things.

"Hey Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were in the shower I called Oliver." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah?" Miley's voice was squeaky.

"It's over with him. He said he knew that we would get together eventually, can you believe that?" Lilly said smiling.

"So he's really ok?"

"Yes." Lilly said. "Now, will you be my girlfriend?"

Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly as passionately as she could. "Yes Lilly. I was yours from the moment we met; you just didn't know it yet."

**The EnD…**

_**So… yeah… what do you think?! Let me know? Good or bad? Thanks! ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
